etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Shellbeast
The Shellbeast is a monster unique to ''Etrian Odyssey Nexus'' and is the boss of the Southern Shrine. Shellbeast (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Upon first climbing the wall in the fifth floor of the Southern Shrine, you're greeted by the Shellbeast standing in the middle of the room. When taking a step, it notices you and makes its way towards the player. If the Shellbeast is too close, it'll swipe the player off of the wall, given they are not trapped in the middle of its attack range. To even approach the Shellbeast, the player will need to maneuver all around the perimeter of the floor before discovering the door that lets them fight the Shellbeast on even ground. The Shellbeast begins the fight with Sinister Flame, a fire skill that can inflict blindness. It then has a chance of using Darkness Rend, which hits a line and may inflict curse. Regardless of whether it uses Darkness Rend or not, it follows its previous skill with a normal attack and repeats the loop. Once it hits 90% HP, it signals its change of phase with Deathly Glare which can instantly kill the party. Its proc chance is relatively low, but it's not unusual to see one or two party members get tagged by it. At the end of turn, it also summons two Dark Skulls to the fight in the back row. These Dark Skulls don't attack, but every turn they will attempt to cooperate to unleash Dark Mist, inflicting every party member with a debuff that prevents them from recovering from ailments or binds. Given the number of ailments going around in the fight, it's important to disable or kill the Dark Skulls quickly - fortunately a simple head bind will shut them down for a fairly long time. Killing or disabling one Dark Skull will also prevent Dark Mist from activating successfully. The Shellbeast will call in more Dark Skulls every 5 turns if they get defeated in the process, and will continue attacking with its usual pattern. At 75% HP, it unleashes Toxic Mist to attempt to poison the party, and adds that skill to its attack pattern. Toxic Mist may occasionally replace Darkness Rend; sometimes it is used immediately after Darkness Rend; sometimes the Shellbeast doesn't use either skill and jumps straight to its normal attack. Once it hits 50% HP, it performs Thousand Hertz followed by Toxic Mist, and then adds Thousand Hertz to its attack rotation as a possibility after Toxic Mist. At 25% HP, the Shellbeast once again uses Deathly Glare, and then turns more aggressive. Now it performs Sinister Flame, Thousand Hertz, or Toxic Mist at random. Its most deadly skills use its head, so a head bind will be able to disable it for a fair part of the battle. Because it's throwing out a lot of ailments throughout the course of the fight, bring several means to prevent or cure these ailments. If you burst it down past some thresholds, it can skip those scheduled moves - for instance, bringing it from about 91% to 75% HP will force it to skip Deathly Glare. Skills * Deathly Glare (Uses Head): Attempts to inflict Instant Death on the entire party. * Darkness Rend (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to one line, may curse. * Sinister Flame (Uses Head): Ranged Fire damage to the entire party, may blind. * Toxic Mist (Uses Legs): Attempts to poison the party. * Thousand Hertz (Uses Head): May stun the party and bind their heads. * Dark Mist (Uses Head): Requires two Dark Skulls cooperating. Applies a debuff that prevents recovery from ailments or binds. Drops * Shell Pillar (Worth: 3600en) **Unlocks the Whirlwind (+59 ATK, +36 MAT, Darkness Rend Skill), a drive blade for the Imperial. * Stunned Hide (Worth: ???en) ** Unlocks the Dark Attire (70 DEF, 125 MDF, Leg Bind resist ↑↑), the best armor for Ninjas. Conditional Drops In order to get the Stunned Hide, you must kill the Shellbeast while it is paralyzed. Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters